Black and White
by Okibimaru
Summary: Ichigo is dieing and Aizen is readying the final blow, can a visit from the hollow within give Ichigo the power to defeat Aizen? one shot


_Black and White_

_Ichigo fell down, his body covered in his own blood and the blood of his opponents, _

"_Do you feel it Kurosaki Ichigo? The feeling of slowly dieing, I would end it quickly but then, your pain is so fun to watch" Aizen smiled _

_Ichigo mentally cursed himself, how could he loose? He had his hollow mask on, he was in bankai he had even learnt to use the cero blast, how could it not be enough? _

"_**Your pathetic partner**__" the voice of his inner Hollow resounded in his ears _

"_**Kuroichi **__(1)__** what do you want**__?" (Kuroichi dark one) _

"_**Aint it obvious, your dyeing, are you gonna let me help ya or what**__?" _

"_**Why would you help me**__?" the hollow sighed _

"_**well were two souls trapped in one body, so naturally if one of us die's then we both die, we need each other to live, your in control of this body so I need you to stay alive, but you need me, if it weren't for me you would be dead by now**__" Ichigo had to admit he had a point _

"_**So what do you propose**__?" _

"_**Come into our world and find out**__" _

_Ichigo's eyes closed and when they reopened he was standing on the same sideway up buildings that represented his mind _

"_Welcome home, partner" the Hollows voice was different, the angry challenging attitude was gone and Ichigo felt the voice as comforting instead of fear, it was like hearing your twin _

"_It's good to be back" _

"_Ichigo" the orange haired teen looked round to find Zangetsu _

"_Old man, what are you doing hear?" _

"_I am hear to perform the Baindingu (2)" _

"_Baindingu? What's that?" _

"_The Baindingu is a special ceremony preformed by Hollows that allow them to do a fusion into a Menos" Ichigo's eyes widened _

"_Fusion, with Kuroichi?" Zangetsu nodded "what will happen to us?" Ichigo looked over at his hollow who smiled confidently _

"_Your souls will merge into one, you will both keep your memories and shall share them and you will inherit the personality of both souls, but you may choose witch is more dominant" Ichigo nodded _

"_You can have it Partner" the Hollow smiled again "I'm mainly doing this to keep us alive but I will tell you, you wont be getting rid of my voice, I will admit though were gonna agree a lot more then usual now" Ichigo smiled _

"_Then lets do it" both the Shinigami and the hollow slapped the hands into a tight handshake and then smiled "are you ready brother?" the hollows eyes widened slightly before his smile returned _

"_You're kidding me right; I've been waiting for you all this time" _

"_Let us begin" Zangetsu raised his hand and it glowed a grey light he then placed his hand on Ichigo and Kuroichi's bound hands "forbidden Binding art 27 Baindingu" the whole area started to glow and when the dust cleared Ichigo stood alone, his hair was now white and his muscles had doubled in size_

"_Were ready" his voice to had changed, it now had a more challenging and chilled attitude to it, mixed with the confident and defiance that had always been there._

"_Prepare to die Kurosaki Ichigo" Aizens sword fell towards to the bleeding body but it hit the ground" Aizen looked around in shock "were have you gone brat?" _

"_we're behind you" the traitor spun to face his opponent and watched as the new transformed Ichigo faced him, a wide grin on his face that clearly said 'bring it on mother' the white haired boy charged at the shocked man and his sword pierced Aizens heart _

"_Do you think a wound like that would hurt him, Kurosaki?" _

"_Look again old man" Aizen was disturbed by the joy in the boy's voice at having cut him, he looked down to find the sword was in its Shikai state and Ichigo's stance, it was…….. _

"_Shit" Ichigo's grin widened and before Aizen could remove the sword from his body he shouted out _

"_BANKAI" _

_Kuroichi dark one, the name I made up for Ichigo's hollow_

_Baindingu Japanese for binding (a cool technique I made up) _

**_Ok since I'm annoying I'll end it there, I'm sure your imaginations will fill in what you want to happen next, anyway hope you enjoyed so read and review if you please. _**


End file.
